Living in the world of the hunters
by HPmegafan
Summary: Meredith found a letter addressed to John Winchester, one made out by her deceased mentor. Finding John was difficult but when she did, life for her was changed drastically. The cocky, self-centered, womanizing son of his is constantly trying to make a move on her but she keeps rejecting him. Will she finally give in to his advances or will they just remain friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: So far, this story will be set when Sam and Dean are still quite young, long before the series. Then, later, I will skip to the series and include my OCs in the storyline. Things will change about the series and perhaps I'll add a few extra details in. There will probably be a couple of lemons which I will note up here on the chapters and some sexual references. Favourite, follow and review s'il vous plait. It would be very much appreciated. I do not own any characters used except my OCs._

* * *

I looked down at the address in my hands, then up at the motel. This was where Bobby had said they would be. I bit my lip softly. Rick hadn't told me much about these guys, only that he'd worked with the father for a while in the past.

Just thinking of Rick almost made me burst into tears again, as I had so many times before. It was my fault, all my fault. That was why I was here. I owed it to him. The letter in my bag, the one me and Toby had found in Rick's safe, he had left instructions for us to fly to America and find them, find the Winchesters, and deliver another letter to John.

Toby hadn't wanted to. He had built a life back in London. We'd already decided to break up so it wasn't as if our relationship mattered any longer. My life in London hadn't been so good. To be honest, I was hardly around- not because I hadn't wanted to be. There were reasons that I had disappeared for over a month, the ending of which had gotten my mentor killed.

I had met Toby about twelve years ago when we both went to the same high school. He was the new boy and he took an interest in me, for reasons I didn't find out until later.

We had started going out together after about three months of knowing each-other. He had introduced me to Rick, his 'dad', two weeks after that. They had both seemed very interested in my heritage. I'd discovered why a short week after that.

It was odd to think that it had been over a decade ago and yet I still remained to look like a seventeen year old girl. I could grow older, if I wanted to, but both me and Toby had decided that staying young was more enjoyable than growing old. Being young meant that we could continue to go to school, even if we had to move around a lot.

Rick made us do that anyway, no matter if we let ourselves grow older or not. It was annoying, having to start over again and again, having to meet more and more new people, having to find our way around new towns and cities. I knew it was for the best though, I understood why we did it now more than ever. Staying in one place for too long had gotten us in a lot of trouble, then Rick had been killed.

The evening air was cool and crisp as I walked towards the reception of the motel. A small, fat man sat behind the desk. His small eyes on the newspaper in his lap. As I approached, he looked up expectantly.

"Hi, there," I called when I neared him. "I'm looking for a man named Oliver Meek. He booked a room here not too long ago. He probably had two kids with him." I was thankful that Bobby had also given me the name of the alias that John was using here, otherwise I would sound stupid asking for someone who wasn't here.

"What do you need with him?" the man asked suspiciously.

"My dad sent me," I replied calmly. "I was supposed to give him a message but I've forgotten the room number. My dad wouldn't be happy if I called to ask him again." I bit my lip slightly, pretending to look nervous.

The man nodded. "I'll check, just give me a minute." He opened the book on the desk and flicked through it. "Room 46."

I smiled. "Thank you." Then I moved away from the reception and towards the room number I had been given. The door quickly came into view, as did the black impala sitting outside. I assumed that belonged to John.

Standing outside the door for a few moments, I was in disbelief that I was actually here. I'd been on two planes, a train and seven taxis to get here, now I'd finally made it. My hand hovered a few inches from the wooden surface as I thought, then I allowed it to make contact.

Three, sharp knocks sounded out and I took a small step backwards. The door opened and a boy peeked out, probably about fourteen years of age. He looked at me and frowned, giving a small huff.

Flicking his head to look over his shoulder, he called. "Dean! There's a girl at the door!"

Then he moved out of the way as an older boy came into view. He was about the same age as me, maybe a little older. He had dark hair and amazing green eyes but the way he walked told me he had a little more self-confidence than was necessary. Leaning against the doorway, he looked me up and down.

"Hey there, sweetheart. How might I help you?" he asked, his tone flirtatious.

I gave a small roll of my eyes, trying to tell him that I wasn't interested. "I'm looking for your dad, John. I have a letter for him." I told him simply.

Dean frowned at my reply. "Dad said he'd be home later tonight," he told me. "Though that probably means tomorrow morning. You'd better just come back tomorrow. Unless you'd like to stay here?" He gave me a seductive smirk.

"I'll just get another room in this place for the night," I rejected him.

"Right, whatever." His tone was now bitter, dejected.

I nodded and turned away from him as he closed the door, laughing softly to myself. What an arsehole.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Posting up another chapter but don't expect me to be posting this often all of the time, it's only because I'm ill and have nothing else to do. I'll try to post at least once a week but sometimes I may not be able to even post that. This chapter contains a short lemon rape. If you don't want to read that, skip the italics text. It does contain a fair few sexual references, however.

* * *

A vampire stood in front of me, smirking. He was rather large, with thin graying hair and even grayer eyes. "I paid extra for a taste. I hear the blood of your kind is even more delicious than that of the human blood bags."

I pulled at the chains that secured my hands to the wall. My long, brown hair hung in my face as I looked at the monster. Completely naked and bare, I was vulnerable. My head was fuzzy from the drugs they had used to sedate me anyway. This was the fourth 'customer' today, there'd been more the day before, and more the day before that.

-Lemon-

_This man was naked from the waist down, leaving his shirt on. He moved towards me, rubbing his member against my cunt. Then he pushed inside with a lot of force and I gave a small gasp. He left no time for me to adjust as he began thrusting, pushing upwards into my sensitive core._

_Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and cried out softly as he began to drink my blood. It was torture, the worst pain I had ever felt up to that moment, if only I had known what was coming. It felt as if it were going on forever._

_When he was done, he pulled out and took a step backwards. His semen dripped down my leg._

_-Lemon Over-_

Then he blew me a small kiss before turning and leaving. When he was gone, I hung my head- trying to catch some sleep before the next one arrived.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, the dream fading from my mind. It was a memory, and not one that I wished to see over and over. Vampires had used and abused me in the past, only because of what I am. No, I am not human, but I am a hunter.

I'm not something many hunters know of. We aren't 'monsters' as most would put it. For all I know, Toby and I are the only ones left in the world. The other monsters hunted us to the edge of extinction. We don't need to kill to live, we don't kill for fun either. I am an Elite

We're somewhat related to humans, more so than anything else. Except we are faster, stronger and longer-living. We heal at about double the speed, meaning a broken bone will heal in only a couple of weeks, rather than over a month. A scratch would heal in a few days.

There are some downsides, however. Only a few humans can become one of us. There is a certain gene in the blood, something that allows the transformation to take hold. This is why Toby took an interest in me at first. He sensed the gene and decided to investigate. Another downside is the interest we get from vampires. They all know the stories of the ones with the blood that's like nectar.

I was changed because I wanted to be. I thought I was never going to get excitement in my life, was just going to be another sheep- following along in society with all of the regular people. I did stay with my family afterwards though, which was a mistake.

Coming home one day, I found the front door open. My parents and sister were due home any minute but the car wasn't on the driveway so I knew they weren't there yet.

There were intruders. Vampires. I fought and was winning until the family Mercedes pulled up. They used my family against me and I allowed myself to be taken.

I thought they would just use me as a bloodbag, until I saw the room that they locked me in. There were chains, whips- everything anyone would need for a bondage session. There was another room next door too, a one with a large double bed for the vampires more interested in 'classic' sex.

They drugged me, with more than it would take to drug a human because it always wore off too quickly. Everyday I was visited by strings of vampires wanting a taste and a fuck. They paid for it from the ringmaster, of course. I saw him once every couple of days. He always offered me the same thing.

"Stop resisting, stop fighting, and I'll stop the drugs. I'll let you sleep in the bedroom, rather than being chained to a wall. What do you say?"

At one point, I said yes and I let things happen as they did, plotting my own plan when I regained my head. I stole a lighter from one of the vampires but didn't bother with the pack of cigarettes that he also kept on him.

My plan did work and soon the whole building was ablaze, me running away from the flames and towards the only person I could think of to help me. Toby.

To protect my family, I left with them the next day. Sometimes I wish I had never became an Elite. But then my life would have been boring. I would have been in my late twenties by now, perhaps married- maybe there would have been a child in the picture, maybe more than one. I would have had a job. I had once aspired to be an astronaut but I know that I probably would have ended up with an office job, something boring. I was never good enough to become famous.

Now I was sleeping in a skanky motel to deliver a letter to a monster hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Nothing really to put here. I just hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Feel free to write a review or send me a PM if you have any questions or queries about the story._

* * *

Once morning came around, I got up and changed quickly- not bothering with breakfast. I was in too much of a hurry to deliver this thing to John. I hadn't even read it so I was curious as to what my mentor had said. He hadn't often talked about the Winchesters when he was alive. I learned about them mostly from his letter to me and Toby, which we were both in tears while reading.

Toby had told me to keep it. He wanted to start fresh, also meaning he didn't want to see me anymore. We'd buried Rick, said our goodbyes, then I had left to catch a plane. My heart panged every-time I just though of the boy I had left behind. Toby had been in my life for so long and now we weren't going to see each-other again for a long time.

I was out the door within a few minutes of waking, quickly heading down to their motel room. There, I didn't hesitate this time to knock. It was Dean who answered it and I sighed softly. Of the three Winchesters inside, I had least wanted this one to open the door.

"My dad's asleep," he told me. "But me and Sammy were just about to head out for some breakfast if you want to come?"

"Can't you just wake him?" I asked. "It's kind of important."

Dean shook his head. "Look, my dad just got back about an hour or two ago. He hasn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Let him sleep for a bit and then give him this letter thing."

"Fine," I grumbled.

Dean smirked. "I'll grab my jacket then."

"Wait, I-I didn't mean..." I protested but he was already gone. I gave a small huff. At least if his brother was coming then he couldn't be as flirty, right?

The younger brother came out shortly before Dean. He looked at me and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Sam."

I nodded and shook his hand. "Meredith," I replied.

"Pretty name," said Dean from the doorway. "I'm Dean Winchester, the one and only." He also held out his hand.

I sighed and turned to him, accepting his offered hand. But, to my shock, he lifted it to his lips and pressed his lips to the back. "Pleased to meet you, sweetheart." he added.

I yanked my hand out of his grasp and rubbed it against my jacket, giving him a disgusted expression but he just laughed.

Sam had his gaze on the ground, looking annoyed.

"Come on, then," Dean said as he walked towards the Impala, opening the passenger door and looking at me. In defiance, I moved around the back and got in behind the driver's seat.

Dean rolled his eyes and left the door as Sam got in, walking to the the driver's side. He opened the door and got in, slamming it behind him. His eyes looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "You know, you're not like most girls. They usually can't resist me."

"Well, most girls must be blind and brainless." I muttered in reply and Sam laughed loudly, not even stopping when Dean glared at him.

Dean remained completely silent as he pulled out of the car park and away from the motel.

"So...where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"There's a diner just along the road," Sam replied, looking over the seat at me. "They do great sandwiches."

"And pie," Dean pitched in as he turned on the stereo. The Rolling Stones- Time is on my Side began playing. I hadn't ever really liked The Rolling Stones but I didn't say anything.

I looked out of the windows as we drove, listening to the drone of the cassette tape. It was a relief when the car finally turned into the parking lot of a small diner. It was made out of bricks, with windows making up most of the front.

I got out as soon as Dean pulled the car to a stop. The Winchesters both got out too and we all walked into the diner. I slid into a booth and Sam slid in opposite, Dean deciding to sit next to me. He was a little close for comfort.

After we had ordered, Dean looked at me. "So how much do you know about us?" he asked. "Like, do you know what my dad does as a profession?"

I shrugged then nodded. "Hunting. My mentor did the same."

Dean looked slightly taken aback. "Mentor?" he asked.

"He's the reason I'm here. I came all the way from London to deliver a letter for him."

"Couldn't he have just came himself? Seems a little selfish to send you all the way out here." Sam pitched in.

"He's dead,"I muttered and that shut both of them up. The rest of the time at the diner was spent in mostly silence, except when Sam tried to make light topics such as music and school.

Dean was shocked to find out that I was a vegetarian and began trying to turn me into a carnivore at one point. He told me that he didn't know how anyone could function without a "good ol' pork pie every once in a while". I swiftly replied that we killed monsters because they killed innocent humans and yet we didn't kill humans who killed innocent animals, so it was all a little hypocritical. He didn't seem to like that answer much.

Once we were done, we headed back to the motel. Dean and his brother went inside and asked me to come in too. John was awake so I could finally give him the letter and be on my way, though to where I had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Gods, I've wrote quite a few chapters of this today. I think I should put my efforts into something a little bit more useful like... work maybe? Nah, I'm having too much fun here :) Quite a short chapter but I'm going to be timeskipping a little after this._

* * *

John read the letter slowly. He really wasn't what I was expecting, not at all. From the way Rick had talked about him, I had expected a large, buff man who knew everything about everything.

Each minute he spent reading made my heart rate speed up slightly. I didn't like the suspense of it all, wanting to read the letter myself. But, when he was done, he slipped the letter into the pocket of his shirt so I wouldn't have had a chance to get a look at it anyway.

It took him a few moments to speak and when he did, his voice was slow and steady. "So Richard is dead, then?" he asked and I answered with a simple nod. "How did it happen?"

I swallowed and looked at the ground. "It was my fault," I mumbled softly. "I led them to the house."

"Who?" John asked, watching me carefully.

"The vampires," I replied softly. "They followed me home. We'd had run-ins with them before but I didn't realize they were stalking me when I was out in town with a few friends. Then when I got home, they attacked us. Rick told Toby and I to run while he fought them off. We came back and they were all dead, Rick was still conscious though. He had this..." I swallowed. "...this gaping hole in his chest but he still managed to tell us to look in his safe, where I found that...I-I..." My voice broke and I just shook my head. It was difficult to talk about, even now, when it had been eight months since the incident.

Dean looked utterly confused, wondering what we were on about. "Who's Rick?" he asked. "And who's Toby?"

I glanced at him. "Rick was my mentor, Toby is my... friend." I replied. "We... we're not exactly..."

"Human" John finished for me. "I met Rick a while ago, when Sam wasn't even born. We kept in contact, especially after your mother died. Rick is...well was... the only one of his kind. He changed both Toby and Meredith here into the same species as himself."

Dean's gaze on me turned suspicious. "So you're a monster?" he asked, looking slightly disgusted. It was probably because he had been flirting with me earlier.

John sighed. "No, Dean. She's an Elite. There the closest species to humans except with a few... extra things."

"How come you've never mentioned them?" Dean demanded, looking at his father.

"Because they're rare. Rick was the only one I ever knew existed."

I felt awkward, stuck between their row. They growled at each-other for a few minutes before Dean huffed and went silent. Then John turned to me again.

"So where's Toby?" he asked. "Did he come with you?"

I shook my head. "He stayed in London," I replied. "He didn't want to leave."

John nodded slowly. "So I assume that's where you'll be returning?" he asked.

I shrugged softly and looked away from him. "Toby doesn't want me going back and I don't particularly want to go there."

"Why don't you stay with us for a while, then?" John asked and Dean's head snapped towards him, looking confused.

I nodded a little. "Okay..." I murmured softly. I was a little suspicious of the sudden offer but something made me assume that Rick had said something in the letter, perhaps that was why he inquired about Toby too.

John smiled. "Good. You can help out with our hunting jobs."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: So now I've time-skipped a few months into the future. Meredith has been living and hunting with the Winchesters and Dean still hasn't given up on trying to get her to like him back._

* * *

Laying on the bumper of the car, I looked up at the sky. It was dark and, without the intrusive lights of a city or town, the stars were very much visible.

"So which one's that?" Sam asked from in the middle of Dean and I.

"That's Orion's belt, surely you know that?" I questioned, glancing at the boy.

Sam shook his head. "We've never done this before," he replied and I looked at Dean.

"You never took him stargazing before?"

"Nope," Dean replied. "Bigger fish to fry, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes. "Surely you could have found a little time to bring him out like this?"

Before Dean could argue, Sam leaped off the bumper, pointing up at the sky. "Look! A shooting star!"

"Better make a wish, Sammy," said Dean.

"Stuff like that never actually comes true," Sam protested. "There's no point."

"Of course it comes true." I put in. "You just have to believe in it enough."

"Liar," Sam smirked.

"I'm no such thing!" I argued.

"Yeah, you are!"

"Am not."

"Stop bickering," Dean muttered, I have enough of a headache as it is.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night, hm?" I murmured back. "I told you you'd have a hangover, it's lasted a long time too."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. "You had a fair bit too.

I shook my head. "I'm able to drink a lot without actually getting drunk," I pointed out. "It's one of the benefits of being what I am."

"Lucky."

"So then... we gonna start with the fireworks, then?" I asked, indicating the box near Dean's foot.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, come on, Dean!"

Giving an annoyed sigh, Dean slid off the bonnet and grabbed the box- walking away from his car. He didn't want his 'baby' to get burnt.

Picking out a couple of rockets, he handed them to Sam- then a couple to me.

"So you guys did this last year, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you can't tell dad," said Sam. "He would never let us do something like this."

Dean lit the fireworks then his own and we held them up as torrents of sparks flew out. Surprisingly, we didn't get burnt from playing with the fire. The massive box of fireworks that Dean had bought seemed to last hours. It made all of the Bonfire nights back in England seem pretty crap in comparison. The 4th of July was important to American people, though I'd never actually learned why- I still didn't know, even standing out in the middle of a field celebrating it with the two brothers.

In the car ride back to the motel, Sam talked non-stop about the fireworks- reliving all of the amazing colours and noises. I watched him as he babbled on to Dean about the massive rocket we had set off, flailing his arms around and making the noises in the passenger seat.

I still retained my position in the back, deciding that it wasn't really my place to sit up front. Plus Dean was still flirting with me, a lot.

When we reached the motel, I bid the brothers farewell and headed to the room next door to their's. I lay down on the one queen-sized bed and went over the past few months in my head.

Even though I was still mourning Rick (I had some 'off' days), I was thoroughly enjoying traveling with the Winchesters. John and Dean had caught a Wendigo last week in Colorado. John and I had taken down a Shapeshifter in Wyoming the week before.

Now we were staying in a motel in South Dakota while John hunted a vengeful spirit on his own. I liked times like this when Dean, Sam and I could just relax and have fun.

The thing that had gotten me down recently was the lack of contact from Toby. I had texted him and called him so many times and he never replied. Maybe he'd decided to ignore me, forget about me. That made me a little mad. I was at least making the effort to stay friends with him but he couldn't even pick up the phone or type a quick twenty-second text message?

Ah well, if he wasn't making the effort then I wouldn't bother with him. My eyes closed as I slipped into a soft sleep, not really thinking much about what the day would hold tomorrow.


End file.
